


Tending to the Crops

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beechers Hope, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Nipple Licking, Post-RDR1, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, post-epilogue, ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Jack always does his ranch work shirtless, so why can't you? Even if Jack does think you're being a tease?First chapter is female reader, second chapter is male reader!!
Relationships: Jack Marston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have no idea what to name this fic xD  
> anyway, we need more love for our adult!Jack so here's more of my contribution to it :p :p 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Jack always protests whenever you help out with ranch work, even though you've been dating him for well over a year now, and have pretty much moved in at this point. He doesn't want you getting worn out and sweaty, and he's stubborn enough to not ask for help on days where he's really struggling. He knows by now that you're going to get the ranch chores done, despite what he says, but he'll still make a comment here and there.  
  
"Told you you shoulda stayed inside today, sweetheart," Jack comments as he watches you carry another hay bale over to the horses. Something about them felt heavier than usual today; maybe it was the hot spring sun casting down some extra weight on your shoulders, or the sweat on your back that was pulling you down for once. Either way, your clothes began to make you feel trapped, like you were slowly suffocating. Your skin needed to breathe.   
  
"I ain't letting you do all the work on your own," you sigh as you plonk down the bale, wiping your forehead on the back of your hand as you stretch your back. You turn and look at Jack, who's pumping more water into the trough as if it were nothing. He almost always works shirtless, his slender frame on show, lightly toned muscles, and a very light sprinkle of body hair. You teased him for being hairless when you'd first met, but now that he's reached his early twenties, he finally seems to be growing some.  
  
"You need a break?" he asks you, eyes meeting yours as he continues to work.   
  
"Five minutes," you say with a nod, making your way back over to the house.   
  
Once inside, you grab yourself a cup of water, gulping it down as if your life depends on it. You pull at your shirt, wafting the fabric to try and get some air flowing through you but nothing seems to be cooling you down. Eager to let the heat out, you begin to unbutton it, practically ripping your shirt off and chucking it down onto the couch. Your skin already begins to feel a lot cooler; you can practically feel the heat radiating off you as your sweat begins to turn cold and give you chills.   
  
You make your way into the bathroom, taking a cloth and dipping it into some water. You wipe off as much sweat as possible, practically giving yourself a towel bath, though it helps relax you even more. Your five-minute break is definitely up, though you know Jack won't complain if you decide not to return.   
An idea springs to mind, though you know Jack will protest as he doesn't want you catching the sun, but maybe it'd make things a little fun whilst you work?   
  
As you exit the bathroom, you pull your suspenders back up over your shoulders. They barely cover your nipples, but that makes the sight even more exciting. You exit the house shirtless, with just your pants and boots on. Jack almost always does his ranch work like this, so why can't you?   
  
  
The heat hits you as you walk over to the barn, only this time, you don't feel trapped under the thick fabric of your shirt. You're already feeling so much cooler than earlier, and understand now why Jack works like this so often. He's currently scattering some feed out for the chickens, the bucket of feed under one arm whilst his other hand gently throws handfuls of feed to the floor, trying not to hit any of the chickens at his feet.   
  
"I'm back," you tell him as you walk behind, deciding to head straight over to the hay bales so you can continue where you left off.   
  
"Feel any better?" Jack asks, his back still turned to you.   
  
"Yeah," you reply as you enter the cattle pen.   
  
You begin working away after moving some of the horses away from the hay bales. They've already begun nibbling at a few loose strands, trying to pick off whatever food they can get. You begin scatting it for them, eventually getting engulfed in your work.  
  
The sudden sound of something metal thudding onto the floor startles you, and you look up from where you're working to look about and figure where the sound came from. Your eyes lock onto Jacks, who's stood there with his mouth open, staring at you as if you've just insulted him. He's dropped the bucket of chicken feed to the floor in shock, though the chickens don't seem to mind as they're already beginning to tuck into their extra dinner.   
  
"What?" you ask him, pretending like you have no idea what's wrong. You stand upright, one arm propped on the pitchfork; you arch your back a little, sticking your chest out, the thick fabric of your suspenders still covering your nipples.  
  
"Are you tryna distract me whilst I work?" Jack asks with a soft laugh as he slowly walks over to the cattle pen. He leans his forearms on the fence, resting against it as he eyes you up.   
  
"Maybe," you say with a shrug.   
  
"Well, it's working," he replies. Jack's beginning to add that slight purr to his voice, the tone he does when he gets aroused, and your eyes flick down to notice the small bulge in his pants.  
  
"Haven't you got work to do, Jack?" you say with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe I should take a break?"   
  
"You should have taken one with me. Now, I've got these chores to finish up, and you're distracting me from getting them done," you reply with a playful tone.  
  
"Oh, I'm real sorry, Miss. I'm definitely the distraction here, ain't I?" Jack laughs back, playing along with your joke as he raises his hands in the air.   
  
"You are. Now go on, get back to work," you shoo him. Jack flashes you a smile before forcing himself away, his eyes flicking over your body one more time.   
  
  
The rest of the afternoon is spent working away, though you can feel Jack's gaze on you the whole time. He's had his fair share of times where he's teased you, making you wait whilst enjoying how flustered you get. It's only fair you do the same.   
Your eyes lock onto his every so often, and he definitely knows you're teasing him from the way you adjust your suspenders, flashing your nipples ever so slightly as you fix yourself up.   
  
By the time you've finished the ranch work, the sun has gone far overhead, settling down into the late afternoon as the sky slowly begins to turn red. Jack's at his limit, rushing to finish his last few chores so he can spend some time with you.   
  
You rest against the cattle pen, your forearms settling on the wood as you watch the horses lounge about in the setting sun. You've almost forgotten that you're shirtless; it's a lot more comfortable working this way, though you can feel parts of your shoulders and back turning red as the sun had jabbed down at you. No bother, you're sure Jack will jump at the chance to help you put some lotion on.  
  
He seems to finally be done with his load, as he hurries over to lean on the pen beside you, one arm reaching out to gently rest on your waist.   
  
"Nice of you to join me," you comment, your eyes meeting his after he removes his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead, placing his hat back on afterward.  
  
"Oh, I ain't finished just yet, sweetheart," Jack replies.  
  
"What other work have you gotta attend to?" you question, knowing that this is going to lead up to one of Jack's cheesy pick-up lines.   
  
"Well," Jack begins as he stands behind you, resting his hands on your hips as he pulls your ass against his crotch. "I've finished tending to them crops but, I think there's a crop right here that I could tend to," Jack comments with a surprising amount of confidence to his voice.   
  
"Is that the worst you've got?" you ask with a laugh, enjoying the way Jack dips his head to place a kiss on the back of your neck, his hat brushing against the back of your head.  
  
"It was that or 'I fixed this fence earlier, now I've got a fence that you can fix'," he replies.  
  
"Good lord," you sigh as you shake your head, allowing Jack to spin your body around and pin you up against the fence. "Let's skip the chat-up lines, hm?" you suggest.   
  
"Sure, sweetheart," Jack nods in agreement, his eyes trailing down your body as he slowly slips your suspenders off your shoulders, letting them hang around your hips.   
  
  
Jack removes his hat and places it on the fence post before dipping his head down to swirl his tongue over one of your nipples, his hands trailing over your chest then settling on your waist. He's taking his time to dance his tongue over the buds, switching from one nipple to the other, ignoring the faint taste of sweat.   
  
Whilst Jack's occupied, you reach down and unbutton his pants, pulling out his cock and softly pumping his slender shaft a few times. He lets out a hum of approval whilst his lips are still busy, eventually lifting his head up to steal a few kisses from you.   
  
Jack has to break the kiss when you pick up the pace, letting out a choked moan as you distract him from his work. He trails a few kisses down your neck, gripping onto your hips tighter as he begins to spin you around.   
  
"Up against the fence, sweetheart. I wanna take you right here," Jack orders you with a grin. He reaches round to unbutton your pants, pulling them down to your thighs and grabbing a handful of your ass. He's easily distracted, fondling your cheeks whilst your pussy waits eagerly for him to fill you up.   
  
Jack snaps out of his daze when you look over your shoulder and tut him. He shrugs it off and pulls your hips out a little further, kicking your legs apart so you're nicely spread for him. He picks his hat back up off the fence post and places it on his head, keeping the sun out of his eyes so he can get a better look at you. Jack eats up the sight of you propped up against the fence, peering over your shoulder as you wait for his next move.   
  
He slips his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up, before reaching down and running them over your entrance. You've spent all afternoon teasing him, so it's only fair he gets his own revenge as he keeps you waiting. Finally, a finger is slowly pushed into you, pumping and curling inside of you as Jack looks for that spot.   
  
You let out a sigh as you rest your head on your forearms, letting Jack know that he's found it. He brushes over it again, pushing that button over and over, enjoying the way your knees begin to go weak and your back arches ever so slightly. Another finger joins the one inside of you, and Jack finger-fucks you whilst his cock throbs eagerly, his precum trailing down his shaft.   
  
  
Jack slips his fingers out. He holds onto the base of his cock, rutting his shaft against you a few times as he slicks himself up. Once he's satisfied, and feeling a little guilty as you let out a desperate whimper, he slowly pushes inside of you, holding his length deep inside and letting out a sigh. Jack slowly begins to roll his hips, keeping his grip firm on you, his eyes fixated on watching his cock disappear inside of you.  
  
"Shit," he mutters under his breath, keeping a slow pace as he's engulfed in the way you feel around him. "You feel so good, sweetheart," Jack compliments before slowly building up his thrusts.  
  
The pen fence creeks ever so slightly, but the noise of wood on wood is drowned out by yours and Jacks moans, along with the occasionally cluck from the chickens nearby. It feels a mixture of weird and exciting to be fucking on the ranch; you and Jack have enjoyed yourself at many outdoor locations, but never right here on the ranch. Your eyes peek open and accidentally lock onto one of the horses, who is staring at you as if to say "really? You two are going to do that here?" but they eventually turn away and mind their own business.  
  
Jack's a muttering mess behind you. He's always like this, letting out praises and moans as if you need them to live, though you appreciate his encouragement. He's rolling his hips _oh-so-perfectly_ , the base of his cock brushing over your g-spot, slowly building your orgasm whilst his own begins to grow. You move one hand off the fence to reach down between your legs, but Jack gently moves it away.  
  
"Here, let me," he says as he moves his fingers to your clit, his middle and trigger finger brushing over the sensitive bud exactly how you like it. "Wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't help a lady out," he comments.  
  
"Ain't you just the sweetest thing," you say with a soft laugh as you place your hand back on the fence.   
  
"Well thank you, Miss," Jack laughs back, his words slightly drawn out due to the drawl in his voice.   
  
The hand on your hip tightens, letting you know that Jack's getting close, as well as how heavy his balls feel as they slap against you. A sharp moan escapes your lips as you realise just how close your own orgasm is, making you scrunch your eyes shut and focus on all the pleasure Jack is giving you.  
  
"You close, darlin'?" Jack asks. You nod and let out a soft "uh-huh," to which Jack responds with "Go on then. I'll follow behind," as he rubs your clit a little faster, making your knees feel weak as if you could collapse at any moment.   
  
After a few more thrusts, you're cumming around Jacks length, your walls tightening and your muscles shaking. Jack groans at the sight; the sight of you hitting peak could make that man cum without you having to touch him, and he finds himself quickly yanking his cock out from you, managing to pull out just in time and spending himself on the dusty floor below.  
  
  
There's not much point in cleaning yourself up when the house is only a few feet away, so you pull your pants back up but leave your suspenders hanging around your hips. Jack tucks himself away before taking his hat off again so he can give his forehead another wipe. You steal a kiss from him before he puts it back on, enjoying the way his moustche softly brushes your upper lip.   
  
"You wanna come take a bath with me?" you offer, loosely taking ahold of Jacks hand as you begin to lead him over to the house.  
  
"That's a bit of a dumb question, ain't it? Of course, I do," Jack replies with a laugh, following you eagerly into the house.  
  
Jack runs the bath whilst you pull together a few snacks to feed each other whilst you bathe together. Hopefully, neither of you will get distracted this time and leave the snacks on the floor, as Jacks new dog had managed to sneak and eat them without either of you noticing. But even if that does happen again, at least all three of you will be enjoying a treat.  



	2. Male Reader

Jack always protests whenever you help out with ranch work, even though you've been dating him for well over a year now, and have pretty much moved in at this point. He doesn't want you getting worn out and sweaty, and he's stubborn enough to not ask for help on days where he's really struggling. He knows by now that you're going to get the ranch chores done, despite what he says, but he'll still make a comment here and there.  
  
"Told you you shoulda stayed inside today, sweetheart," Jack comments as he watches you carry another hay bale over to the horses. Something about them felt heavier than usual today; maybe it was the hot spring sun casting down some extra weight on your shoulders, or the sweat on your back that was pulling you down for once. Either way, your clothes began to make you feel trapped, like you were slowly suffocating. Your skin needed to breathe.   
  
"I ain't letting you do all the work on your own," you sigh as you plonk down the bale, wiping your forehead on the back of your hand as you stretch your back. You turn and look at Jack, who's pumping more water into the trough as if it were nothing. He almost always works shirtless, his slender frame on show, lightly toned muscles, and a very light sprinkle of body hair. You teased him for being hairless when you'd first met, but now that he's reached his early twenties, he finally seems to be growing some.  
  
"You need a break?" he asks you, eyes meeting yours as he continues to work.   
  
"Five minutes," you say with a nod, making your way back over to the house.   
  
Once inside, you grab yourself a cup of water, gulping it down as if your life depends on it. You pull at your shirt, wafting the fabric to try and get some air flowing through you but nothing seems to be cooling you down. Eager to let the heat out, you begin to unbutton it, practically ripping your shirt off and chucking it down onto the couch. Your skin already begins to feel a lot cooler; you can practically feel the heat radiating off you as your sweat begins to turn cold and give you chills.   
  
You make your way into the bathroom, taking a cloth and dipping it into some water. You wipe off as much sweat as possible, practically giving yourself a towel bath, though it helps relax you even more. Your five-minute break is definitely up, though you know Jack won't complain if you decide not to return.   
An idea springs to mind, though you know Jack will protest as he doesn't want you catching the sun, but maybe it'd make things a little fun whilst you work?   
  
As you exit the bathroom, you pull your suspenders back up over your shoulders. They barely cover your nipples, but that makes the sight even more exciting. You exit the house shirtless, with just your pants and boots on. Jack almost always does his ranch work like this, so why can't you?   
  
  
The heat hits you as you walk over to the barn, only this time, you don't feel trapped under the thick fabric of your shirt. You're already feeling so much cooler than earlier, and understand now why Jack works like this so often. He's currently scattering some feed out for the chickens, the bucket of feed under one arm whilst his other hand gently throws handfuls of feed to the floor, trying not to hit any of the chickens at his feet.   
  
"I'm back," you tell him as you walk behind, deciding to head straight over to the hay bales so you can continue where you left off.   
  
"Feel any better?" Jack asks, his back still turned to you.   
  
"Yeah," you reply as you enter the cattle pen.   
  
You begin working away after moving some of the horses away from the hay bales. They've already begun nibbling at a few loose strands, trying to pick off whatever food they can get. You begin scatting it for them, eventually getting engulfed in your work.  
  
The sudden sound of something metal thudding onto the floor startles you, and you look up from where you're working to look about and figure where the sound came from. Your eyes lock onto Jacks, who's stood there with his mouth open, staring at you as if you've just insulted him. He's dropped the bucket of chicken feed to the floor in shock, though the chickens don't seem to mind as they're already beginning to tuck into their extra dinner.   
  
"What?" you ask him, pretending like you have no idea what's wrong. You stand upright, one arm propped on the pitchfork; you arch your back a little, sticking your chest out, the thick fabric of your suspenders still covering your nipples.  
  
"Are you tryna distract me whilst I work?" Jack asks with a soft laugh as he slowly walks over to the cattle pen. He leans his forearms on the fence, resting against it as he eyes you up.   
  
"Maybe," you say with a shrug.   
  
"Well, it's working," he replies. Jack's beginning to add that slight purr to his voice, the tone he does when he gets aroused, and your eyes flick down to notice the small bulge in his pants.  
  
"Haven't you got work to do, Jack?" you say with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe I should take a break?"   
  
"You should have taken one with me. Now, I've got these chores to finish up, and you're distracting me from getting them done," you reply with a playful tone.  
  
"Oh, I'm real sorry, Mister. I'm definitely the distraction here, ain't I?" Jack laughs back, playing along with your joke as he raises his hands in the air.   
  
"You are. Now go on, get back to work," you shoo him. Jack flashes you a smile before forcing himself away, his eyes flicking over your body one more time.   
  
  
The rest of the afternoon is spent working away, though you can feel Jack's gaze on you the whole time. He's had his fair share of times where he's teased you, making you wait whilst enjoying how flustered you get. It's only fair you do the same.   
Your eyes lock onto his every so often, and he definitely knows you're teasing him from the way you adjust your suspenders, flashing your nipples ever so slightly as you fix yourself up.   
  
By the time you've finished the ranch work, the sun has gone far overhead, settling down into the late afternoon as the sky slowly begins to turn red. Jack's at his limit, rushing to finish his last few chores so he can spend some time with you.   
  
You rest against the cattle pen, your forearms settling on the wood as you watch the horses lounge about in the setting sun. You've almost forgotten that you're shirtless; it's a lot more comfortable working this way, though you can feel parts of your shoulders and back turning red as the sun had jabbed down at you. No bother, you're sure Jack will jump at the chance to help you put some lotion on.  
  
He seems to finally be done with his load, as he hurries over to lean on the pen beside you, one arm reaching out to gently rest on your waist.   
  
"Nice of you to join me," you comment, your eyes meeting his after he removes his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead, placing his hat back on afterward.  
  
"Oh, I ain't finished just yet, sweetheart," Jack replies.  
  
"What other work have you gotta attend to?" you question, knowing that this is going to lead up to one of Jack's cheesy pick-up lines.   
  
"Well," Jack begins as he stands behind you, resting his hands on your hips as he pulls your ass against his crotch. "I've finished tending to them crops but, I think there's a crop right here that I could tend to," Jack comments with a surprising amount of confidence to his voice.   
  
"Is that the worst you've got?" you ask with a laugh, enjoying the way Jack dips his head to place a kiss on the back of your neck, his hat brushing against the back of your head.  
  
"It was that or 'I fixed this fence earlier, now I've got a fence that you can fix'," he replies.  
  
"Good lord," you sigh as you shake your head, allowing Jack to spin your body around and pin you up against the fence. "Let's skip the chat-up lines, hm?" you suggest.   
  
"Sure, sweetheart," Jack nods in agreement, his eyes trailing down your body as he slowly slips your suspenders off your shoulders, letting them hang around your hips.   
  
  
Jack removes his hat and places it on the fence post before dipping his head down to swirl his tongue over one of your nipples, his hands trailing over your chest then settling on your waist. He's taking his time to dance his tongue over the buds, switching from one nipple to the other, ignoring the faint taste of sweat.   
  
Whilst Jack's occupied, you reach down and unbutton his pants, pulling out his cock and softly pumping his slender shaft a few times. He lets out a hum of approval whilst his lips are still busy, eventually lifting his head up to steal a few kisses from you.   
  
Jack has to break the kiss when you pick up the pace, letting out a choked moan as you distract him from his work. He trails a few kisses down your neck, gripping onto your hips tighter as he begins to spin you around.   
  
"Up against the fence, sweetheart. I wanna take you right here," Jack orders you with a grin. He reaches round to unbutton your pants, pulling them down to your thighs and grabbing a handful of your ass. He's easily distracted, fondling your cheeks whilst your cock hangs untouched.   
  
Jack snaps out of his daze when you look over your shoulder and tut him. He shrugs it off and pulls your hips out a little further, kicking your legs apart so you're nicely spread for him. He picks his hat back up off the fence post and places it on his head, keeping the sun out of his eyes so he can get a better look at you. Jack eats up the sight of you propped up against the fence, peering over your shoulder as you wait for his next move.   
  
He slips his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up, before reaching down and running them over your entrance. You've spent all afternoon teasing him, so it's only fair he gets his own revenge as he keeps you waiting. Finally, a finger is slowly pushed into you, pumping and curling inside of you as Jack looks for that spot.   
  
You let out a sigh as you rest your head on your forearms, letting Jack know that he's found it. He brushes over it again, pushing that button over and over, enjoying the way your knees begin to go weak and your back arches ever so slightly. Another finger joins the one inside of you, and Jack finger-fucks you whilst his cock throbs eagerly, his precum trailing down his shaft.   
  
  
Jack slips his fingers out. He holds onto the base of his cock, rutting his shaft against you a few times as he continues to tease you. Once he's satisfied, and feeling a little guilty as you let out a desperate whimper, he slowly pushes inside of you, holding his length deep inside and letting out a sigh. Jack slowly begins to roll his hips, keeping his grip firm on you, his eyes fixated on watching his cock disappear inside of you.  
  
"Shit," he mutters under his breath, keeping a slow pace as he's engulfed in the way you feel around him. "You feel so good, sweetheart," Jack compliments before slowly building up his thrusts.  
  
The pen fence creeks ever so slightly, but the noise of wood on wood is drowned out by yours and Jacks moans, along with the occasionally cluck from the chickens nearby. It feels a mixture of weird and exciting to be fucking on the ranch; you and Jack have enjoyed yourself at many outdoor locations, but never right here on the ranch. Your eyes peek open and accidentally lock onto one of the horses, who is staring at you as if to say "really? You two are going to do that here?" but they eventually turn away and mind their own business.  
  
Jack's a muttering mess behind you. He's always like this, letting out praises and moans as if you need them to live, though you appreciate his encouragement. He's rolling his hips _oh-so-perfectly_ , the tip of his cock brushing against your prostate, slowly building your orgasm whilst his own begins to grow. You move one hand off the fence to reach down between your legs, but Jack gently moves it away.  
  
"Here, let me," he says as he moves his hand between your legs to begin jerking your neglected cock, pushing a load of precum from your length. "Wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't help another fella out," he comments.  
  
"Ain't you just the sweetest thing," you say with a soft laugh as you place your hand back on the fence.   
  
"Well thank you, Mister," Jack laughs back, his words slightly drawn out due to the drawl in his voice.   
  
The hand on your hip tightens, letting you know that Jack's getting close, as well as how heavy his balls feel as they slap against you. A sharp moan escapes your lips as you realise just how close your own orgasm is, making you scrunch your eyes shut and focus on all the pleasure Jack is giving you.  
  
"You close, darlin'?" Jack asks. You nod and let out a soft "uh-huh," to which Jack responds with "Go on then. I'll follow behind," as he jerks your cock a little faster, making your knees feel weak as if you could collapse at any moment.   
  
After a few more thrusts, you're cumming onto the floor below, your ass tightening and your muscles shaking. Jack groans at the sight; the sight of you hitting peak could make that man cum without you having to touch him, and he finds himself quickly yanking his cock out from you, managing to pull out just in time and spending himself on the dusty floor below.  
  
  
There's not much point in cleaning yourself up when the house is only a few feet away, so you pull your pants back up but leave your suspenders hanging around your hips. Jack tucks himself away before taking his hat off again so he can give his forehead another wipe. You steal a kiss from him before he puts it back on, enjoying the way his moustche softly brushes your upper lip.   
  
"You wanna come take a bath with me?" you offer, loosely taking ahold of Jacks hand as you begin to lead him over to the house.  
  
"That's a bit of a dumb question, ain't it? Of course, I do," Jack replies with a laugh, following you eagerly into the house.  
  
Jack runs the bath whilst you pull together a few snacks to feed each other whilst you bathe together. Hopefully, neither of you will get distracted this time and leave the snacks on the floor, as Jacks new dog had managed to sneak and eat them without either of you noticing. But even if that does happen again, at least all three of you will be enjoying a treat.  



End file.
